


Falling for You

by CassiaBaneberry



Series: Whumptober - Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Angry Sirius, BROS BEFORE DOES, Cute, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry's Parents - Freeform, Wholesome, oh deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaBaneberry/pseuds/CassiaBaneberry
Summary: James Potter takes a nasty fall off his broom while trying to impress Lily. Cuteness ensues. This was written for Whumptober 2019 day 11, for the prompt "Stitches". This takes place in their sixth year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfStars/gifts).

“Hey Evans!” James Potter called from atop his broom, his hands cupped around his mouth. He was alone on the pitch, except for Lily Evans and her friend Marlene. 

The two were studying in one of the hundreds of empty gryffindor bleachers, never even glancing at him.

It was a beautiful autumn day, with not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day for flying; and for testing his luck once again with the girl he’d been after since third year. 

Lily didn’t seem to hear him, so he called again, louder this time. “Evans!”

Her head shot up. Even from this distance, he could tell she was angry. He’d just have to make it worth her while.

He did a few loops, loving the rush of the wind through his mess of hair. He loved it even more now that he had Lily’s attention. He could imagine her rolling her eyes and it just made him smirk wider. 

He stopped a moment, just to make sure she was still looking. Then he stood atop his broom like he had seen a muggle do once with a surfboard while on vacation with his parents. He had only attempted this once, and he had almost killed himself in the process, but impressing Lily Evans was worth the risk. 

He slowly moved forward, testing his balance. He grinned when the broom stayed steady beneath his feet. He leaned forward slightly, beginning to circle the pitch. 

He steadily picked up speed, flying so close to the girls that their scarves blew. Lily looked bored. Not good. He sped up, trying to think up something really impressive. 

He carefully leaned forward, grabbing the handle of his broom. Then he pulled up hard, going into a backwards flip. For a moment, he was on top of the world. The next, he was lying on the ground. 

“Potter?” He heard Lily calling, concern edging her voice. James smiled at that. So she did care about him.

Only a minute later, she and Marlene were running toward him.

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Lily asked, furious.

“How beautiful your hair looks this afternoon.” He said with a grin. He felt blood drip from a gash on his nose. He reached up and touched it gingerly. He must have cracked his face against his broom during the fall.

Lily scoffed, her cheeks reddening. “You are such an idiot.” 

“You mean it?” James smirked.

Lily ignored him, turning to Marlene. “Go fetch Madame Pomfrey. I’ll stay with him.”

Marlene nodded, getting up and running towards the castle. 

“Come on. Admit it. I looked pretty good up there, didn’t I?” James asked coyly, slowly sitting up. He was sore everywhere. 

“I think you have a concussion.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “And you’ll probably need stitches for your nose.”

James looked at her. She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The way her red hair glowed in the afternoon sun, and her freckles danced across her face made her look like a fine painting. One everyone couldn’t help but stop and marvel at.

Even when she insulted him, it made him feel as if he were floating. Or maybe that was just him beginning to black out.

“Listen, the Weird Sisters are playing in London, and I’d like you to go with me.” James asked. It was a spur-of-the-moment decision. He didn’t really expect her to ever say yes. 

In truth, he had procured those tickets for Sirius and himself. They had been planning on skipping Friday’s classes to go. If Padfoot heard that James had tried to give his ticket to  _ Lily Evans _ , he would murder him. 

Lily frowned, her brows furrowed the way they always did when she was thinking. 

“When?”

James’ eyebrows shot up. He was surprised she hadn’t just turned him down then and there. “Tomorrow night.”

“That’s a little short notice, don’t you think?” She said, crossing her arms.

James shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

Lily didn’t say anything, just stared at him for a while.

“Okay.”

James’ mouth fell open. “What?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “I’ll go with you.”

James was dumbfounded. Sirius was really going to kill him now. 

“O-Okay.” He cleared his throat. He was suddenly aware of the blood trailing down his chin from his split nose, and just how messy his hair was. “I’ll meet you after McGonagall’s class then. By the statue of the One-Eyed Witch.”

“Okay.” Lily nodded, a small smile on her lips. 

  
  



	2. "Don't Move"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter has to tell Sirius Black that he gave away his ticket to the Weird Sisters. Shenanigans ensue.

“Excuse me, what the bloody fuck?” Sirius screamed, anger practically simmering off of him.

“I didn’t know she would say yes!” James said defensively, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well maybe you should have kept your mouth shut then!” 

James threw his hands into the air. “Look, I’m sorry, but this is my one chance. If I blow this, she’ll never talk to me again!” 

“I think you missed the part where I don’t care.” Sirius growled. “Now, you are going to go tell Lily that you are very sorry, but you have to cancel.”

“Or, you could just get two more tickets and go with Remus.” James suggested.

“You can’t be serious! Remus would never skip class!” 

“Have you asked him?” James asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Sirius sputtered. “I-you- WHATEVER HAPPENED TO BROS BEFORE DOES?” He yelled.

“Sirius I know you’re upset,” James said, holding out his hands in a ‘calm down’ gesture, “maybe you should relax, put your feet up.”

Sirius screamed and tackled James to the ground. 

The two scuffled on the ground, James desperately trying to get away. 

“REMUS!” James called in a panic.

“DON’T MOVE POTTER!” Sirius yelled.

Remus burst into the room. “What the bloody hell is going-” He stopped and looked at the two on the ground. Sirius had murder in his eyes, gripping James’ shirt collar in his hands. James looked terrified. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “What’s happened now.”

“He gave my Weird Sisters ticket to Lily Evans!” Sirius cried, pointing a finger in James’ face.

“I said I was sorry!”

“Honestly you two. I can’t leave you alone for two seconds!” Remus berated them. 

“It’s not my fault James decided to put girls before his best friends!” Sirius said. James opened his mouth, about to reply.

“Shut up! All of you!” Remus said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Sirius, I know you’re upset, but this is probably the only chance James has of getting a girlfriend.” James frowned.

“But-” Sirius started.

Remus glared at Sirius, daring him to speak. Sirius closed his mouth.

“Let James go with Lily, and if you really want to go, I’ll go with you.”

“See!” James crowed triumphantly, pushing Sirius off him. 

Now Sirius really looked like he was going to murder someone. 

“You two better better be snogging by the end of this, or I’ll personally kick your arse!” Sirius muttered, getting up and adjusting his robe. 

James nodded sheepishly. If everything went according to plan, they would be.


End file.
